Chun-Li
chino (Street Fighter IV) |gustos = Su padre, cosas dulces (varios tipos de frutas, crêpes, pasteles), yogashi (tipo de confitería japonesa), dulces estadounidenses. |no le gusta = Crimen, las personas indecisas y sombrías, Shadaloo (especialmente M. Bison) |rivales = Vega, C. Viper, M. Bison, Balrog, Juri, Urien, Birdie, Gen, Zangief, Sodom, Yun, Guile (cordial), Cammy (cordial), Sakura (cordial), Ken (cordial), Ryu (cordial). |aficiones = Disparar (6to puesto en la competición internacional) |movimientos = |formas = Shadow Lady |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Street Fighter II |apariciones = |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = (SFII: The Animated Movie) (Street Fighter II V) (Saga SFA, SPFIITurbo, saga SF EX, saga MvC -hasta MvC2-, SGF Mini Mix) (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) Atsuko Tanaka (SFIII:3S, Capcom Fighting Jam) (Saga SNK vs. Capcom) Mari Jitsukawa (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos) (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, saga SFIV, MvC3, SF×TK, Project × Zone, SF V) }} |act voz-eeuu = (Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Street Fighter II V -doblaje -, Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) Laura Bailey (Saga SFIV, MvC3, SF×TK) Vanessa Prokuski (Street Fighter - Round One: Fight!, Street Fighter - The New Challengers) }} |act cap mov = |act reales = (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) (SF: The Legend of Chun-Li) }} es un personaje en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter. Ella es el primer personaje femenino disponible que apareció para la saga, así como la primera protagonista femenina en un videojuego de lucha 1-vs-1. Introducida en el videojuego Street Fighter II, Chun-Li fue el único personaje femenino en este videojuego, así como una de los combatientes más jóvenes del torneo; aunque físicamente no era tan poderosa como el resto de los personajes, ella era por mucho la más rápida. Su ataque más famoso es el movimiento "Hyakuretsukyaku" ("Cien Piernas Desgarradoras", comúnmente conocido como "Patada Relámpago"/"Lighting Kick"), donde repetidamente patea a su adversario desde una posición de pie inclinada con una velocidad increíble. Etimología El nombre de Chun-Li proviene del ; 春 (chun; "primavera"), 丽 (lì; "hermosura"), haciendo alusión a su juventud y su aspecto repleto con la belleza de la primavera. Fuentes oficiales anteriores a principios de los 90' indicaban que "Chung" era el apellido de Chun Li, aunque cabe señalar que este dato actualmente podría no ser así. En la película de Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, a Chun-Li se le dio el apellido Zang, y también en la otra película de imagen real Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, tiene el apellido Xiang, pero Capcom no ha reconocido oficialmente a ninguno de estos. Apariencia La apariencia de Chun-Li ha diferido en varias ocasiones durante los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, así como en ilustraciones oficiales y s que ha tenido en otros trabajos. Es reconocida por poseer unos muslos sumamente voluptuosos. Mide 1.69 m de estatura, se niega a revelar su peso y según fuentes oficiales sus tres medidas son 88-58-90. Es considerada el arquetipo de luchadora china en los videojuegos de combate. Su ominosa figura le ha valido muchos aficionados tanto dentro de los videojuegos, como fuera de estos. Tiene ojos de color café, labios definidos que esbozan la mayor parte del tiempo una cordial sonrisa. Viste un de color azul con detalles en oro, el qipao es un vestido tradicional chino, aunque originario de la región , muy popular entre las niñas durante el siglo XX. Su equipo ha sido modificado para darle una libertad de movimiento mucho más amplia que la cual ofrecería un qipao normal. También viste botas blancas de combate y un leotardo azul oscuro, con color café puro y bragas azules por debajo de su qipao. Su qipao es de color azul con detalles dorados. Originalmente iba a llevar un qipao de color melocotón, como se ve en su perfil y secuencia final en el videojuego Street Fighter II original. Durante el período abarcado por los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, vestía un chaleco bordado, unitardo y zapatos deportivos, así como brazaletes tachonados. Nunca se aclara el porque ella dejo de usar este atuendo y abría cambiado a lucir su atuendo quipao característico en subsecuentemente los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II (donde tuvo su primera aparición originalmente). Al optar por el atuendo qipao azul bordado con adornos dorados y faja blanca que lleva bordado un dragón, ella también cambio sus brazaletes por otros brazaletes más grandes con púas, además de añadir unas botas blancas de tipo luchador. En la película animada Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation, el patrón de colores de su chaleco fue intercambiado de azul a rojo. En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, su traje alternativo consiste en un vestido de noche negro sin mangas con detalles en oro en la parte inferior. Lleva un cinturón negro y oro y una cuerda como complemento roja. El conjunto es completado con un par de zapatos rojos, pendientes dorados y brazaletes de color dorado y negro. El atuendo se asemeja a la ropa que llevaba durante uno de los episodios de Street Fighter - La Serie Animada de producción estadounidense. En varias ilustraciones oficiales, se la ha mostrado con su traje de agente de policía, así como (presuntamente) su atuendo informal favorito: una chaqueta de estilo universitario, camiseta, pantalones jeans y zapatos tenis blancos. Se ha mostrado también en una ilustración oficial, que al usar su ropa informal también lleva sus brazaletes tachonados utilizados durante los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Su estilo de peinado es llamado "cuernos de buey", un estilo típico con el cual las niñas chinas trenzan su cabello; representaciones de niñas en las pinturas chinas con frecuencia muestran a chicas con este peinado de cuernos de buey. Durante los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, optó por no usar ningún adorno para sus moños, mientras que en el resto de los videojuegos, utiliza brocados de seda y blancas para cubrirlos, de color blanco para una señal de luto en memoria de su padre. Estos brocados de seda y cintas que cubren sus moños son comúnmente llamados Bao. En la serie anime Street Fighter II V, Chun-Li llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño o a veces en una cola de caballo. Más tarde, cuando M. Bison la somete a un , su cabello aparece suelto. Ya en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, al usar su traje alternativo, puede verse su peinado en cuernos de buey sin ningún adornos, al igual que su aspecto en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, sólo que esta vez es sostenido por medio de cuerdas de color rojo con pequeñas esferas bolas doradas en sus puntas, y no es trenzado. Personalidad La personalidad original de Chun-Li con la cual fue presentada en el videojuego Street Fighter II, era representada como una jovencita alegre que adora a Ryu como su héroe o ídolo, siendo un poco similar al personaje Sakura que seria introducida más tarde. Mientras su historia continuaba siendo desarrollada, fue vuelta una luchadora sumamente estricta y dedicada. Con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, cree firmemente en la protección de los inocentes, sobre todo de los niños y no tiene reparos en luchar por proteger sus ideales. A pesar del ligero cambio en su actitud, entonces ya algo mas severa y recta, propia de una maestra consumada e incluso de una figura maternal, ella no pierde su buen animo en compañía de las personas que aprecia. Es una guerrera muy experimentada, disciplinada, y valiente, y además es a menudo la voz de la razón. Como detective de Interpol, se toma su trabajo muy en serio y hará todo lo posible para cumplir una misión. Cuando se trata de combatir, Chun-Li, tiende a ser muy competitiva y no toma las derrotas amablemente, aunque después de una pelea se convierte en una aliada y en algunos casos, una buena amiga. Adicionalmente, ha demostrado una gran capacidad de resiliencia y determinación en la búsqueda de rivales intensos, como M. Bison y Juri. También ha demostrado estar orgullosa de su figura en ocasiones, especialmente sus muslos. Biografía Trasfondo A la edad de cinco años, Chun-Li vio su primera representación china clásica, una , que la dejó fascinada y también se convirtió en la razón por la cual comenzó a practicar artes marciales.Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia Hardcover Empezó aprendiendo . Sin embargo, el Taichí era muy diferente de los movimientos magníficos que recordaba de la Ópera de Pekín. Poco después, su padre le enseñó Hong Quan, así como diversos ejercicios básicos a partir de entonces. Con eso, sus habilidades en artes marciales chinas mejoraron rápidamente. Chun-Li utilizó sobre todo las patadas al luchar. Esta característica era algo que ella recogió de su padre, de quien también se decía que tenia "piernas legendarias". Continuó desarrollando sus ataques de patadas, abrazando las técnicas de una variedad de otras artes marciales, tales como , artes marciales chinas, karate de batalla, , y por lo tanto, finalmente llego a la creación de un estilo propio.ALL ABOUT Series Vol. 14: ALL ABOUT Street Fighter ZERO 2. Más tarde, ella se convertiría en detective a la edad de 18 años, con la esperanza de así poder encontrar a su padre desaparecido. Tiempo después siguió los pasos de su padre y se volvió una investigadora de narcóticos en la O.I.P.C. (Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal), también conocida como Interpol, trabajando como la investigadora anti-Shadaloo de esa organización. Llego a ser conocida como el "garbanzo negro de la O.I.P.C.", debido a que ella estaba investigando a Shadaloo por la venta ilegal de narcóticos y armas, cuando al mismo tiempo dicha organización maligna consiguió influencias de los altos cargos de Interpol. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Chun-Li era una investigadora de la Interpol que había estado buscando pistas sobre la reciente desaparición de su padre. Durante un combate de entrenamiento amistoso con su antiguo maestro y viejo amigo de su padre, Gen, éste le da una pista sobre quién podria haber matado a su padre: el misterioso sindicato criminal de Shadaloo. Al encontrar su líder, M. Bison, ella exige que le diga lo que sucedió con su padre. Para su gran sorpresa, M. Bison la ataca y básicamente la derrota con facilidad. A continuación él se aleja volando, mientras se ríe de ella y le dice desdeñosamente que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar presente un mayor desafió al que resulto ser su padre. Con lágrimas en los ojos (las últimas que asegura nunca volver a derramar), Chun-Li jura venganza.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6-FQ9LJkxo Street Fighter Alpha 3 Chun-Li hizo equipo con el miembro de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados unidos Charlie, para tratar de seguir la pista de Shadaloo y destruir a la organización criminal. Entonces se encuentra con alguien que ella no esperaba. Era un buen amigo de Charlie y su compañero teniente, Guile. Deciendole a Guile que no debería ponerse en sobre su cabeza y dejarlos dos en paz a ellos dos, Chun-Li se entera de que él tiene órdenes de llevar de regreso a Charlie. Tras el intento de usar la fuerza para detenerlo, Guile inmediatamente aparece y la sostiene en sus brazos diciéndole que ella no puede obligar a Charlie para no hacer lo que es correcto y por buenas intenciones; sin embargo, ella insiste en que ella y su compañero saben lo que hacen, a la que Guile responde que él nunca abandona a los amigos en momentos de necesidad. Después de eventualmente enterarse de que M. Bison engañó a la Fuerza Aérea en la cancelación de los bombardeos planificados sobre la base principal de Shadaloo, Chun-Li se apresuro a decirles a los dos soldados que fueron engañados y que tendrían que destruir la base por su propia cuenta. Chun-Li junto con Charlie y Guile procedieron a la base de Shadaloo ubicada en Tailandia, ella plantando bombas explosivas alrededor de la base, mientras Charlie y Guile se dirigieron al interior del complejo para destruir la unidad Psycho Drive. Sin embargo, Guile entonces salido, cargando a Chun-Li y diciéndole que Charlie les había instado a que ambos se alejaran los más posible. Mientras tanto, Ryu estaba luchando contra M. Bison. En el camino Chun-Li vio a una chica escapar del complejo acompañada de varias otras (quien resultó ser Killer Bee/Cammy) y después se encontró Ryu, escapando todos juntos. Más tarde, Guile le dijo que Charlie estaba dentro de la base de Shadaloo durante la explosión, dejando su aparente muerte en el proceso. A pesar de estar frustrados por la falta inicial de pruebas para demostrar los crímenes de Shadaloo, Chun-Li logró cerrar las operaciones del maligno imperio Shadaloo. Street Fighter II Chun-Li recibió una invitación para el segundo torneo World Warrior, y descubrió que M. Bison habría sobrevivido a la destrucción de la base secreta de Shadaloo en Tailandia. Con esto, ella tenía un motivo muy claro para asistir a dicho torneo: destruir a Shadaloo y vengar a su padre de una vez por todas. El resultado del torneo no es del todo claro, sin embargo a pesar de cual fuera el desenlace, M. Bison cae finalmente a manos del némesis de Ryu, Akuma. Tras esto Chun-Li esta en paz consigo misma y visita la tumba de su padre con regularidad. Super Street Fighter IV: Original Film Algún tiempo después de la caída de Shadaloo, Chun-Li, Guile y Cammy son convocados a un parque temático para detener la masacre de Juri (un operativo de la división armamentística de Shadaloo, S.I.N.) que está causando estragos extremos. Mientras Guile y Cammy tratan de evacuar a los civiles que continúan atrapados, Chun-Li se enfrenta a Juri justo cuando ejecuta un agente renegado de S.I.N. y una mujer civil. Juri lesiona seriamente a Chun-Li, pero antes de que pueda ejecutarla, se ve obligada a huir justo cuando Guile y Cammy llegan a la escena del combate, debido a un mal funcionamiento en su ojo artificial. Más tarde Guile le informa a Chun-Li sobre su fracaso para apresar a Juri. Super Street Fighter IV Después de retirarse, Chun-Li encuentra su vida siendo menos de lo que hubiera esperado, aún sintiendo inquietudes. Con el tiempo, recibe las de los incidentes relacionados con las desapariciones y secuestros, lo que despertara su espíritu de lucha, convencida así de volver a la lucha. Pronto es visitada por Guile, quien le revela evidencias del posible regreso de Shadaloo. Le dice a Guile que ella no sólo lucha por su padre, sino también por ella misma, y que seguirá siendo una policía. Vistiendo de nuevo su traje, Chun-Li reingresa en la Interpol y se une a Guile y Cammy para derribar a la organización S.I.N. y descubrir lo que realmente le sucedió a M. Bison. En el camino, se encuentra con Abel, quien esta en búsqueda de alguna pista sobre su pasado, el cual parece estar relacionado de alguna manera con Shadaloo. Durante el torneo, también persigue a Gen, quien también participa en el torneo, para obtener más respuestas sobre la muerte de su padre; Gen sin embargo se niega y ella es incapaz de obligarlo a hablar. Más tarde se encuentra con Juri, una vez más, tratando de detenerla y aunque es capaz de derrotarla, es incapaz de llevarla bajo custodia. Al infiltrarse en los cuarteles generales de S.I.N, sin embargo no se da cuenta de la presencia de Vega quien ha robado previamente datos ultra-secretos de los ordenadores y el cual activa un sistema de autodestrucción después de rociar las instalaciones previamente con gas tóxico, pero consigue contactar con Guile antes de perder el conocimiento. Chun-Li es protegida por Gen de los escombros de la explosión y es finalmente rescatada por Guile y Abel, llevando consigo suficiente información de S.I.N como para seguir con su investigación. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Después de haber hecho las paces consigo misma, continuó su trabajo como oficial de policía, y más tarde se retira de las calles, para dedicarse a enseñar el noble arte del Wushu y Taichi. También decide adoptar a una niña huérfana de China. Un día, la pequeña niña es secuestrada y Chun-Li empieza a investigar sobre su paradero, descubriendo que el responsable ha sido un sujeto llamado Urien, un alto cargo de una organización secreta llamada "Illuminati". Para encontrar a su hija se inscribe en el nuevo torneo junto con los demás Street Fighters. Logró llegar hasta la base de Illuminati, donde se encontró con un Urien, el cual tiene interés en su potencial de guerrera (igual que lo tuvieron muchos otros antes que él) y le rebela que conoce el paradero de la niña y que se lo rebelara solo tras un combate que el considere entretenido. Chun-Li pareciera ser la vencedora del enfrentamiento, debido a que finalmente se muestra que regresa con su hija a salvo. Finalmente seis meses después reflexiona sobre su hija y su vida, decidiendo abrir un dōjō y ejercer de maestra para niños, enseñándoles los valores de las artes marciales, la bondad, la belleza y la justicia. Street Fighter V Chun-Li fue uno de los personajes confirmados para este videojuego, al aparecer en el trailer de promoción también junto con Ryu, segun lo visto en gameplay su historia comenzaria demostrando su vida junto a una Niña que ella misma a adoptado para cuidar, Chun Li se muestra preocupada al ver que la pequeña esta triste por lo cual decide contarle parte de su pasado para ver si puede mejorar su animo. Con esto inicia sus batallas que el jugador puede librar desde el primer encuentro con Vega ( termina en derrota para ella), cuando conocio a Guile y a Charlie confiando por primera ves en otras personas ya que segun ella no le gustaba trabajar en equipo sintiendo que en realidad estaba sola en su lucha contra Shadaloo, ella vestira la ropa de agente del gobierno en ves de sus prendas carracteristicas y supuestamente se vera mas joven de lo que es( pero debido a la animacion del juego no se ve grandes diferencias con su yo actual). Al Final de su historia derrota a Vega siendo incapaz de detenrlo pero gracias a la ayuda de Guile y Charlie ella aprende lo valioso de tener ayuda y confiar en otros, con esto la pequeña le dice que creia que estaba sola por eso se encontraba triste pero al escucharla entiende que no es asi y decide hacerse mas fuerte con Chun Li como su maestrahttp://es.streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Street_Fighter_V_Gameplay_Trailer Apariciones en otros videojuegos Ella es un personaje cameo regularmente se utilizan en los juegos de Capcom. Con los años, Chun-Li ha aparecido en casi todos los juegos de lucha de Capcom. Después del lanzamiento de Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, que se convirtió en el único personaje además de Ryu, Ken y Akuma a aparecer en los tres principales encarnaciones Street Fighter (Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha y Street Fighter III). Chun-Li ha aparecido en todos los crossovers de la serie (es decir, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Namco × Capcom y Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars). Es un personaje disponible en el videojuego Namco × Capcom, tras la larga vinculación con Cammy. Chun-Li también fue confirmada como personaje disponible para el videojuego Street Fighter IV el 07/12/2007. Chun-Li aparece de nuevo en los videojuegos crossover Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y Street Fighter × Tekken. Shadow Lady En la secuencia final de Chun-Li para el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, ella es transformada en Shadow Lady, un personaje disponible secreto que se reconoce fácilmente como siendo un intercambio en la paleta de colores para el sprite de Chun-Li. Más allá de la apariencia básica, Shadow Lady tiene muchos movimientos únicos, además de los de Chun-Li, por ser un cyborg. Esto incluye la transformación de sus manos en un taladro giratorio, el lanzamiento de cohetes y electrocutar enemigos con descargas eléctricas. Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Este videojuego crossover por supuesto es una historia no-canónica, donde Chun-Li se entera de un animal a escapado del zoológico. Al final ella aprehende a Felicia por error y pese a las protestas de Felicia es enviada al zoológico. Al día siguiente, se entera en las noticias de la misteriosa desaparición de una artista (Felicia), emprendiendo inmediatamente una nueva investigación para descubrir su paradero, sin saber que se trata precisamente de la misma persona que atrapó por equivocación. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds En su secuencia final para éste videojuego crossover, Chun Li se muestra que arrestó a Kingpin. Project × Zone Unos años después de los sucesos del videojuego Namco × Capcom, Chun-Li trabaja junto con Morrigan Aensland para investigar sobre los nuevos planes de organización Ouma, la nueva organización maligna llamada Oros Phlox liderada por Due Fallebum y Meden Traroe, además de que S.I.N. también se involucra con ellos. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II (manga) En esta serie manga de Street Fighter II, publicado en la década de 1990 y creado por Masaomi Kanzaki, Chun-Li se mantiene en su posición establecida de agente de la Interpol que investiga M. Bison, pero ella constantemente referencia y refleja el deseo de ganarse reconocimiento de Ryu como luchadora. También es retratada como una persona más emocional. A medida que el argumento del manga avanza, ella finalmente participa en un torneo organizado por Shadaloo, y persiste más que muchos de los otros guerreros, con el tiempo enfrentándose contra Vega, retratado aquí como asesino de su padre. Chun-Li derrota a Vega, pero como en la película de animada de Street Fighter II, ya no puede continuar, y se retira del torneo. Sus lesiones le impiden hacer mucho más cuando Ryu y M. Bison se enfrentan entre sí, excepto cancelar un ataque aéreo de la Interpol. Chun-Li aparece por última vez en las últimas páginas del último capitulo del manga en una ilustración del panel que representa la detención de un traficante de drogas, siguiendo ansiosa por demostrar su valía ante Ryu. Al igual que la película de anime de Street Fighter II, la historia es independiente del canon establecido. La adoración de Chun-Li como héroe hacia Ryu fue utilizada más adelante para la creación del personaje de Sakura en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Street Fighter (Malibu Comics) En la década de 1990, produjó una serie de cómics de muy corta duración sobre Street Fighter II, que contó con Chun-Li como haber conocido a Ryu y Ken, al menos desde la adolescencia más tarde, junto a su haber ya sea una relación romántica con o interés en Ryu. Hasta el momento, es el único cómic o manga conocido por haber mostrado a Chun-Li con el cabello suelto. El cómic sobre todo no se enfoca en Chun-Li o Ryu, en particular, sino en la reacción de varios de los personajes ante el aparente asesinato de Ken Masters. Éste cómic nunca se terminó (siendo cancelado después de sólo tres números), la historia nunca fue resuelta, y no se hizo mención al padre de Chun-Li o de sus conexiones con Interpol. Esta serie fue producida antes de la publicación del videojuego Super Street Fighter II, ya que ninguno de los personajes introducidos en ese videojuego apareció representado. Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Chun-Li fue presentada como un personaje principal de la película animada de Street Fighter II. Como una agente de la Interpol, solicita trabajar con Guile para investigar la organización de M. Bison. Guile en un principio no quiere colaborar con Chun-Li, pero esta sigue siendo insistiendo y se burla de él hasta que finalmente accede. Los dos son esencialmente inseparables después entonces, hasta que M. Bison se percata de sus actividades. A pesar de su importancia en los videojuegos, Chun-Li no participa en la batalla final contra M. Bison en esta película, ya que es emboscada en su apartamento por Vega y resulta gravemente herida en la batalla. A pesar de que logra derrotarlo, las lesiones de Chun-Li son críticas y cae en coma. Un angustiado Guile le promete que derrotara a M. Bison por ella y lleva a cabo la investigación en solitario, localizando con éxito a M. Bison minutos antes de que Ryu llegara. Tras la derrota de M. Bison a manos de Ryu y Ken, la Interpol busca a Shadaloo y destruye su sede central. Chun-Li finalmente despierta de su coma, haciendo una broma un tanto cruel y cómica a Guile, fingiendo que estaba muerta, antes de sorprenderlo con un titular de periódico anunciando la caída de las operaciones de Shadaloo. Los dos lo celebran con un abrazo. La familia de Guile no aparece o por lo menos no se le hace referencia, por lo que el resultado de esta escena ambigua es que ambos tendrian sentimientos mutuos, pero no mas allá de la pura hermandad. Una escena famosa y muy popular de esta película fue, la escena previa al enfrentamiento de Chun-Li con Vega en su apartamento y que fue censurada en Estados Unidos, en esta escena se nos muestra al descubierto las nalgas y los pechos de Chun-Li mientras se esta dando una ducha, mientras tanto y de manera siniestra, Vega se cuela en su apartamento por la ventana y la espera enganchado en el techo de su cama para asesinarla. En la versión original y la europea, esta censura no aparece. Esta fue la primera censura realizada a un personaje de videojuego en una animación. Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Chun-Li fue presentada en la película de sobre Street Fighter del año 1994. Su personaje fue interpretado por la actriz chino-estadounidense (quien también prestaría su voz para el personaje Mulan protagonista de su película de Disney). Sin embargo, en lugar de ser una oficial de INTERPOL, ella se representa aquí como una reportera de noticias que trabaja para GNT News, buscando venganza secretamente contra M. Bison por causar la muerte de su padre. Aparte de su cambio de oficio, su personalidad sigue siendo casi la misma. Street Fighter - La Serie Animada En la serie animada estadounidense de Street Fighter, Chun-Li era un personaje regular y fue la voz de Donna Yamamoto. Al igual que en los juegos, que busca vengar la muerte de su padre, que murió a manos de Bison y al igual que su contraparte de películas, también trabaja como reportero de noticias. Ella aparece por primera vez en el primer episodio "The Adventure Begins", donde se encuentra con Guile, Ryu y Ken en Brasil para luchar contra M. Bison que estaba causando problemas con Lucinda Davila y algunos otros científicos que están tratando de encontrar una cura una enfermedad que se azotaba la zona. En el episodio "The Strongest Woman in the World" nos enteramos de que Chun-Li vio a su padre asesinado por M. Bison cuando era la única persona que permaneció y defendió su pueblo nte un asedio de Shadaloo. Al final del episodio Chun-Li se encuentra entonces con el dilema de permitir a M. Bison poder escapar o destruir una central nuclear a muchos inocentes en su región natal en en China, viendose obligada a dejarlo ir para que las personas inocentes pueden ser protegidas. En el tercer episodio "Getting to Guile", Chun-Li luchó contra lossubordinados de El Fideo en una pelea callejera, con el fin de obtener alguna información que necesitaba, pero mientras esperaba en su habitación del hotel en la información que fue llamado para salvar a Guile de control mental de M. Bison. Street Fighter II V En esta serie de anime de 29 episodios, Chun-Li aparece como el guía de espíritual a Ken y Ryu. Su personaje en esta adaptación está muy lejos de la mujer más fuerte del mundo, ya que es sobre todo una estudiante de Kung-Fu, bajo entrenamiento de su padre, el más alto jefe de policía clasificados en Hong Kong. Chun-Li juega un papel importante en el final cuando ella sometida a un por el Psycho Power de M. Bison. Ella y Ken convertido en un tema en el arco de Vega. También desafíos de Bison para una pelea y es derrotado por él. Street Fighter Alpha (manga) En el anime y el manga basado en Street Fighter Alpha, Chun-Li es otra vez un agente de la Interpol ya que es en casi todas las iteraciones para salvar la película de acción real. En el anime, ella comienza rastreando Ryu debido a su batalla con aparente interés Sagat y Ryu en Shadaloo. Creyendo que esta información de alguna manera llevar a adelante el desmantelamiento de Shadaloo, que busca Ryu y se involucra en su lucha para derrotar la tentación del Hadou Satsui no. En el manga, se encuentra con Ryu, que ha caído en desgracia cuando comenzó a ceder a la Hadou Satsui n, y se había contratado como un guardaespaldas de algunos traficantes de drogas. Ella termina amistad con Ryu y Birdie, así como Ken (que también ocurre en el anime), y Chun-Li, Ken, Ryu y comenzar a tratar de hacer frente al Satsui no Hado, aunque Chun Li desempeña principalmente un papel de menor importancia en ese sentido . Sin embargo, los tres amigos se encuentran miembros de Shadaloo, y Chun-Li, al final del primer volumen del manga, rescata Cammy de ser capturado (o tal vez muerto, el manga no dice que, sólo que los perdedores son "almacenados 'en algún lugar) después de haber aplastado la mano, aparentemente o por lo menos a los heridos de alguna manera por Sodom. Shadaloo en el manga es una vez más responsable de la muerte de su padre, aunque la identidad exacta de que el asesino aún no ha sido revelado. Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Chun-Li es representada como una agente que trabaja para la Interpol. Recientemente se descubre que Shadaloo tiene un nuevo líder. Chun-Li decide formar equipo con Ryu y Ken para obtener información sobre Sadler y la desaparición de su padre. La historia comienza con Chun-Li encontrándose con Ryu cuando ella y su compañero Wallace estaban luchando contra unos secuaces de Shadaloo. Ryu se une para ayudarles en la lucha. Chun-Li, sorprendida por la fuerza y el poder de Ryu, decide buscar información sobre él. Ella se encontró con un viejo artículo en internet sobre Ryu derrotando a Sagat, el emperador del . Wallace entonces le revela a ella, que Shadaloo tiene un nuevo líder llamado Profesor Sadler que ha de venir a Japón para celebrar un torneo de lucha. Intrigada acerca de esto, Chun-Li decide investigar este evento. Por suerte se reúne con Ryu otra vez en las calles, acompañado de su hermano menor perdido hace mucho tiempo, Shun. Chun-Li se presenta a sí misma, mientras ingresan en el ascensor en un edificio dirigiéndose al torneo. Chun-Li, Ryu y Ken observan las luchas desde las líneas laterales, con sopresivamente Shun entra en el torneo para demostrarle a Ryu lo poderoso que es. El adversario de Shun era Zangief, él cual consiguió que lo golpeara severamente. En el proceso, Shun revela que él también posee el Satsui no Hado al igual que Ryu. Chun-Li nunca había visto esta tipo de poder antes y se volvió muy curiosa acerca de este extraño poder maligno. Ryu se interpone para detener la pelea, sólo para ser golpeado por Zangief también. Enfurecido, Ryu despierta la influencia del Satsui no Hado y estaba a punto de desatar su potencial destructivo en Zangief, pero se detiene cuando volvió en sí, esquivando a Zangief y explotando la mitad del edificio accidentalmente. A continuación, Shun fue secuestrado por Shadaloo, con Chun-Li y Wallace intentando detenerlos, pero se escapan. Chun-Li le comunica a Ryu que Shun fue secuestrado por Shadaloo. A continuación, lleva a Ryu para a los Cuarteles Generales de Interpol para interrogarlo sobre Shun y el Satsui no Hado. Wallace se pregunta a dónde Shadaloo se ha llevado a Shun. Chun-li cree que ha sido llevada al laboratorio de Sadler, Ryu decide encontrar a Shun con Chun-Li acompañándolo. Más tarde, se reúnen con Ken ir a la siguiente ronda en el torneo de Sadler para los luchadores callejeros de primera clase. Mientras estaban allí, Ken se percata de que todos los ganadores del torneo están siendo secretamente llevados al escondite de Sadler por sus subordinados. Intrigados, investigan sólo para descubrir que los luchadores están siendo capturados para extraer datos de combate. Al final, descubren que el objetivo de Sadler es convertirse en el luchador más fuerte con vida mediante la recopilación de los diferentes tipos de datos de luchadores callejeros de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, su principal objetivo era extraer el Satsui no Hado de Ryu. Sadler envió a Shun a infiltrarse y recibir cualquier información útil sobre Ryu, haciendo que Shun pretendiera ser un hermano perdido de Ryu para engañarlo. Aunque Chun-Li y Ken fueron vencidos cuando se enfrentaron a Sadler, éste se encontró con su final a manos de Ryu. Después de que la prueba había terminado, Ryu, Ken y Chun-Li volvieron a sus caminos separados, sin dejar de luchar para volverse más fuertes. Al final Chun-li no logró recibir ninguna información sobre la desaparición de su padre. Cómics - UDON Cuando UDON Entertainment tomó la licencia de cómics sobre Street Fighter para su distribución en América del Norte, Chun-Li de nuevo se convirtió en un personaje central, que participaba en la caza de M. Bison y Shadaloo. Sin embargo, en la historia nueva, no es M. Bison o Vega, quien es el asesino del padre de Chun-Li, sino más bien Cammy/Killer Bee, antes de su ser liberada del control mental de M. Bison. Chun-Li combate contra Cammy cuando se encuentran cara a cara por primera vez. Chun-Li perdona a Cammy por sus acciones debido al hecho de que, como era una sirviente sometida al de M. Bison en ese momento, ella no era responsable del asesinato del padre de Chun-Li, sino que M. Bison lo era. Como resultado, ella ha vuelto su mirada contra M. Bison con la esperanza de lograr su venganza. Chun-Li cambia de vestidos varias veces a lo largo de estos cómics de UDON, desde su traje usado durante los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, a su más tradicional de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II. Ella recibió una invitación de Shadaloo para entrar en un torneo World Warriro organizado por M. Bison. El cómic parece ser una adaptación mezcla elementos de juntos de los diferentes videojuegos. Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li En octubre del año 2006, Hyde Park Entertainment y Capcom anunciaron su intención de producir otra adaptación cinematográfica con la historia centrarse en Chun-Li. Esta película estaria más centrada en el personaje y basada en la historia en lugar de seguir un "complot nebuloso". También, al parecer no seria sólo una película de Street Fighter con Chun-Li como protagonista, como lo había sido Guile en la primera, sino que seria una película real de Chun-Li. El guionista Justin Marks fue unido al proyecto para escribir un guión de la adaptación. Street Fighter estaba planeada para su estreno en el año 2008 para el 20º aniversario de la saga de videojuegos de lucha. La adaptación de la película era parte del un lanzamiento multi-plataforma de Capcom para el año 2008 que también involucraría videojuegos nuevos y una potencial serie de televisión también en el año 2008. La actriz se apartó de la serie de televisión Smallville para aceptar el rol de Chun-Li en esta adaptación del año 2009. Wreck-It Ralph En esta película de Disney del año 2012, Chun-Li tiene algunas apariciones , al igual que otros personajes de la saga como Ryu, Ken Masters, Zangief, M. Bison, Cammy y Blanka. Street Fighter: World Warrior Chun-Li es unos de los personajes planeados para aparecer en esta segunda temporada de Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist. Chun-Li es el personaje original más rápido de las primeras entregas de videojuegos en la saga Street Fighter. Su uso se basa en la utilización de múltiples ataques rápidos en lugar de los golpes lentos de grandes personajes como Zangief, gracias a estos movimientos ágiles y rápidos se hizo con un hueco entre los personajes favoritos de los jugadores. Es interesante observar que en los primeros días de los juegos de lucha arcade, muchos otros personajes femeninos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Chun-Li, juegan con un estilo rápido y dinámico. En las primeras entregas (el videojuego Street Fighter II, principalmente) era básicamente un personaje de los comúnmente denominados "de carga" junto con Guile y E. Honda. Este nombre se le impone a luchadores que requieren mantener un botón pulsado durante un cierto tiempo para la realización de sus técnicas, requiriendo así un nivel de juego mas alto para manejarlos correctamente. Aun así el estilo de manejo de Chun-Li ha cambiado en los juegos posteriores dándole a algunos de su movimientos realización directa para darle una sensación más técnica, así como un control mas fluido y marcado sobre su característica mas llamativa, la velocidad. Técnicas Chun-Li se caracteriza por una serie de técnicas rápidas, por lo general golpes de carga pero con algunas excepciones, sus golpes rápidos y combinables le valieron un buen puesto en el top tier list de personajes durante algunos años. Citas y frases Música de escenario Curiosidades * El escenario de Chun-Li a lo largo de las diversas versiones del videojuego Street Fighter II, fue modificado su horario desde la mañana hasta el atardecer y más adelante hacia el anochecer. * El régimen de entrenamiento diario de Chun-Li, al menos durante la saga Street Fighter II, incluye 7000 repeticiones de s y con 150 kg.Gal's Island #2 Capcom interviews ** Como resultado de su entrenamiento diario, se enorgullece de sus ataques con los pies. Un rumor activo espectacular es que ella es uno de los objetivos de los cazatalentos mundiales de la femenina de Japón. * Chun-Li tiene como rival a Mai Shiranui en los videojuegos crossover, tal y como se mostró en el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK. * En el videojuego Final Fight 2, Chun-Li tiene una breve aparición , apareciendo dentro de un restaurante en el segundo escenario mientras esta comiendo . * En la serie anime Street Fighter II V, Chun-Li es dos años menor que Ryu y Ken, mientras que su fecha de nacimiento oficial indica que es cuatro años menor. * Según una entrevista con Eripyon, atribuida por el diseño para Chun-Li en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, ella lleva zapatillas deportivas Adidas TRX. * Chun-Li es uno de los seis personajes del videojuego Street Fighter IV que tienen dos personajes rivales, los otros son Ryu, Guile, Cammy, C. Viper y Seth. Su segundo personaje rival es Juri. * En el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, una de las frases de victoria de Chun-Li es "Hey leave me alone. I'm a fighter, not a news reporter" ("Hey, déjame en paz. Soy una luchadora, no una reportera de noticias"). Esto podría ser una referencia a la película Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, donde Chun-Li fue retratada precisamente como un reportera de noticias. * Ella es una investigadora de narcóticos durante la saga Street Fighter II, una oficial de Interpol durante los videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams y Street Fighter Alpha 2, y una investigadora criminal especial anti-Shadaloo durante el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 (ella fue ascendida a ese cargo durante su secuencia final para el primer videojuego de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, aunque esa secuencia final no es considerada canónica, pero es la posición que ella parece tener durante el ultimo videojuego de esta saga). La división de narcóticos es una división especial dentro de la Interpol. * Ella también quería aprender artes marciales a la edad de cinco años porque vio una película de . Tiene pósters de Bruce Lee colgados en su habitación. El hecho de que Fei Long se asemeje a Bruce Lee y la forma en que afectaría el punto de vista de Chun-Li sobre Fei Long, es algo nunca se ha mencionado. * La pose de Chun-Li en su secuencia para la pantalla de "CONTINUE?" para el videojuego Street Fighter IV, esta tomada de uno de los paneles donde aparece en la serie Sakura Ganbaru!. * En el videojuego Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, la frase de victoria de Chun-Li contra Zero parece demostrar que piensa que él utiliza shampoo y acondicionador de cabello, a pesar de que es un androide. Otra frase de victoria pero contra si misma, la muestra preguntándose si es que realmente sus propias piernas se veian tan gruesas. * En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, una broma recurrente sobre Chun-Li es acerca de su edad. Cuando se enfrenta contra algunos personajes femeninos de la saga Tekken, tales como Alisa Bosconovitch y Ling Xiaoyu, ellas comentan sobre su edad cuando resulta derrotada. Cuando ella derrota a Nina Williams en combate mencionara: "¿Ya estas en tus 40'? ¿Es verdad? No lo creo. ¿Yo? Um... bueno... Heh...". * Chun-Li y Ryu son los personajes disponibles que tienen la mayor cantidad de apariciones crossover de todo el plantel de la saga Street Fighter. Chun-Li es una de las primeras protagonistas femeninas de videojuegos que logró una amplia popularidad. Antes de que el videojuego Street Fighter II fuera publicado en el año 1991, la mayoría de los personajes femeninos en los videojuegos existían con objetivos de rescates o en el papel de personajes secundarios, como la ciudadanos, novias, el adversarios ocasionales, o simplemente decoración de fondo en los escenarios y, como tal, fueron muy pocas las heroínas en los videojuegos de acción. Tras el éxito del videojuego Street Fighter II y la popularidad de Chun-Li, las protagonistas femenina se hicieron cada vez más comunes. Desde entonces, en los videojuegos con varios personajes disponibles, por lo menos uno seria femenino, así como algunos videojuegos posteriores que colocaron a protagonistas femeninas en el papel principal. Al igual que Ryu, Chun-Li ha sido referenciada incontables veces en la cultura popular desde su introducción en el videojuego Street Fighter II. * En el videojuego Mega Man 9, Chun-Li aparece como presentadora en una emisora de noticias durante la secuencia de apertura para ese videojuego.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znrVmo8BEpY Esto posiblemente también seria una referencia hacia su papel como reportera de noticias en la película Street Fighter: La Última Batalla. * Una mujer policía con una gran semejanza a Chun-Li aparece en el epílogo del videojuego Asura's Wrath, otro videojuego también desarrollado por Capcom. * Una similitud hacia Chun-Li aparece en el videojuego We Love Golf!, como un traje de desbloqueable para el personaje Lisa. * Chun-Li tiene una aparición cameo en el videojuego Breath of Fire original, donde se la puede ver practicando sus patadas relámpago en la casa del ladrón ubicada en la ciudad Bleak, si el jugador le pide realizar un truco de magia y responde a sus preguntas correctamente.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAKpWmt0-fM * Ella también aparece en el videojuego pachislot Chun-Li Ni Makase China!, donde tiene el papel estelar. * Un PnJ con el nombre de Chun-Li se puede encontrar en un club nocturno del videojuego Watch Dogs desarrollado por Ubisoft, cuyo perfil le enumera como el tema de un informe de la policía extranjera. * En el año 2008, fueron publicados para Sackboy varios skins con temática de la saga Street Fighter como en el videojuego LittleBigPlanet, entre esos unos de Chun-Li junto con otros de Ryu, Guile y Zangief. * En la película adaptación en de la aclamada serie manga City Hunter, hay una pequeña secuencia de alivio cómico (comic relief) en la cual algunos de los personajes del videojuego Street Fighter II aparecen representados. Ryo Saeba, el personaje principal interpretado por , hace un hilarantemente como Chun-Li cerca del final de esa secuencia de pelea.City Hunter - Street Fighter scene * Chun-Li tuvo una aparición cameo en la serie manga Faeries' Landing. * Chun-li es vista en una escena de fondo en la serie animada Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan. * En el episodio Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls de la serie animada American Dad!, el personaje Akiko Yoshida estaba disfrazada como Chun-Li para . *En el episodio "The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk" de la serie anime Sonic X, una de las mujeres chinas presenta una apariencia muy similar al diseño de Chun-Li. * Chun-Li y Cammy aparecen como en la película Wreck-It Ralph de Disney. Se las ve caminar juntas cogidas de la mano en la estación central, junto a muchos otros personajes célebres de los videojuegos. Mas tarde vuelven a aparecer en el mismo lugar, pero conversando con la Princesa Peach del videojuego Super Mario Bros.. * La banda musical británica de tiene una canción titulada "Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick" (un demo grabado antes de su álbum debut (" "), una pista instrumental de guitarra que permanece inédita hasta el día de la fecha, pero todavía disponible mediante internet. * En la saga de videojuegos Arcana Heart, uno de los personajes disponibles es un robot chino llamado Mei-Fang, cuyo diseño posee un gran parecido con Chun-Li. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla ChunLi-SFII-Movie-pouting.gif|''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' ChunLi-SSFIV-OVA-Film.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV: Original Film'' SFV_Chun_Li_stance.jpg|Aparición en el primer trailer de promoción para Street Fighter V. SFV_Chun-Li-intro-stance-NASHtrailer.jpg|Aparición en el trailer de promoción NASH para Street Fighter V. Sprites Referencias en:Chun-Li Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV